


There was death (And there was love)

by morjens



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: It had been quick. First there was nothing and in a second there was gunfire, tripping men from here and there. There was screaming, there was blood and there was a mass hysteria. And where it has all those, it has also death. The dark friend looming nearby, waiting for them to do tiny mistakes. And oh boy, did it punish for those mistakes.Jaebum is a soldier. Jinyoung is a nurse in field hospital. After getting attacked Jaebum is sent to hospital where he sees Jinyoung who gives him hope, in this dark world.But there is war going on and it does not spare anyone.





	There was death (And there was love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is basically JJP war!au. Don't expect regular updates because im etremely bad at those, lol. Enjoy! 
> 
> ps. if there's anything weird or you feel like you want to beta read my works please hit me up. ^^

This was not the life Jaebum wanted.

No, he wanted to become photographer, travel around the world, meet new people, see beautiful places, eat different food.  
But that’s not how life works, not how society works and, in the end, it’s all that matters.  
He didn’t want any of this. Not the cold gun against his thigh, heavy back bag on his back, loafers one size too big for him. War does not ask, it commands and when it does, one must obey.

His mother had cried on the day he left. They both knew this was last time for a long time, maybe for good. War propaganda tried to say Korea would win, all men would survive, everything would be fine in the end, but no one really believed in that shit. They knew that when bigger countries set alliances against them, they were outnumbered immediately. Why not surrender, was the question on the streets. 

 

There was a loud cracking sound coming from the sky and men shouting at nearby. Jaebum and his company were on the forest, hiding in a sand holes they had shovelled there last night, waiting for the right timing. Machine gun felt heavy on his hand, palms were sweating already.  
One from his group had already died.

 

It had been quick. First there was nothing and in a second there was gunfire, tripping men from here and there. There was screaming, there was blood and there was a mass hysteria. And where it has all those, it has also death. The dark friend looming nearby, waiting for them to do tiny mistakes. And oh boy, did it punish for those mistakes. 

 

The whole war was ridiculous. Jaebum’s whole troop agreed on that. Korea’s leader was too stubborn to wawe the white flag. But there was nothing they could do about it, they were little pieces in this whole puzzle, they were nothing but a number on big leader’s papers. When this whole thing would be over, they would get nonsense medals or tiny grave next to other nameless men died on the field. Complaining was illegal, war criminals were sent to death. Those who tried to run away were sent to death. Whatever one decided to do, death was there, waiting for it’s prize. It had already won, Korea was not leading this battle. Little wins in some places were nothing in big picture. 

 

“You think we can go home at Christmas?” younger soldier had asked one day at the camp. Only answer he had gotten was sick laugher and more alcohol. Only way out of here was in a coffin. 

 

“Captain, on the left!” was the last thing Jaebum heard before loud booming sound ripped the sky. Trees were shattering next to them, men were running and Jaebum thought he had lost his hearing. First there was nothing and then there was too much noise, too much screams, too much everything to concentrate. 

 

“Retreat to the camp! Retreat to the camp!” he tried to yell but he had lost his voice somewhere in the mess. He tried to rise his hand, command his men to go where he pointed but they didn’t see, they weren’t watching. This wasn’t a play through anymore, this was real and --

 

And then there was blood, Jaebum tasted it in his mouth, dripping against his cheek. His legs tried to carry him out of the forest to safe camp, but he stumbled. He tried to crawl, but this mind was spinning. He took his whistle and blew. 

_Silence._

 

He saw an angel. It was smiling at him, dark eyes worried and calm. It was dressed in white and had most reassuring touch as it took his hand.

“Am I in heaven?” he asked, voice still harsh.  
“No”, angel laughed and Jaebum was not convinced. Creature this holy should belong to heaven.  
“In hell?”  
“One would say so”, it huffed and laughed then, smile never leaving those sinful lips.

“You’re in a field hospital. I’m a nurse.”  
“But--”  
“You were transferred here two days ago. You have lost blood quite a lot and your leg…, well, you don’t have that anymore.”  
“My leg?” Jaebum tried to keep up with this man was saying to him but everything seemed too hazy.  
“You lost your leg. You were too near to a bomb that exploded and piece of it pierced through your thigh. It was awful, but they were able to move you to hospital and we saved you.”  
“Others?”

 

Man sighed and Jaebum lost the eye connection they had.  
“You should sleep some more, it’s two in the morning. Sleep and I’ll bring you some breakfast in the morning.” Man smiled him trying to reassure him and backed away from the bed. His white shirt was contrast to dark room and it seemed like he was glowing in some way. No wonder Jaebum had thought he was an angel.  
“Others?” Jaebum grabbed his hand and did not let go.  
“There were no others, Im.”  
“So they are in the field? At the camp?”  
“There was no one but you. Next company found only you.”  
“So they managed to retreat.”  
“Alive. Next company found only you alive.”

Jaebum let go of man’s hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Fucking hell.

“I’m sorry, captain.”  
“Yeah, me too”, Jaebum whispered and knew that he should’ve died too.

 

“Rise and shine, captain Im!” there was loud voice next to his bed when Jaebum opened his eyes at morning.  
“Don’t wanna”, he mumbled.  
“Here’s some porridge and bread for you. And water, I guess you’re thirsty as you’ve slept two days in a row.”  
“You-- you’re not the same.”  
“As?” young man eyed him curiously.  
“As the one in the night.”  
“Ah, yeah”, man smiled and put his tray on the table next to Jaebum. “That must’ve been Jinyoung. He does mostly night shifts.”

 

“And you are?”  
“Bambam.”  
“Sounds weird.”  
“Believe me, that’s what everyone says. I guess it’s not my real name but it’s all I have now.”  
“Why aren’t you at field?”  
“Can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“You should eat some food and not interrogate innocent nurses, captain Im”, Bambam’s smile was clearly forced and Jaebum looked at his food. As a sign his stomach growled loudly and Bambam huffed a giggle.  
“Now, eat up and the doctor will see you soon.”

Jaebum watched as young nurse left and sighed before grabbing the spoon and tasting the porridge. It was bland but what else did he even expect from this poor country. 

“You want some sugar?” Jaebum startled when he heard a noise from his right side.  
“Uh?” he turned and saw three other beds. In the room, there was four hospital beds which one of those was occupied by him. One was free and on the opposite side of his there was a man sleeping. Man, who was keeping the bed next to him had turned towards Jaebum and laid on his side watching him.

“Sugar?” he offered and shook a little bag.  
“Um, you want something?”  
“No, I’m just kind.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. As if I have anything else to do in here. I’m not gonna be an asshole in a field hospital.”  
“Oh, well, in that case. I could use some sugar.”  
“Nice. Bam sometimes smuggles me some sugar for the porridge so here you go.”  
“Bam? The same nurse who just left?”  
“Yeah”, man nodded and gave his sugar bag to Jaebum.  
“What’s your name?” Jaebum asked as he shook some sugar on his porridge and gave it then back.  
“Jackson.”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“A week, I guess. Not really sure. Time doesn’t really matter in here.”  
“You already know everyone in here?”  
“Yeah, pretty much”, Jackson shrugged and grimaced on the action.  
“It’s my hand.”  
“What is?” Jaebum asked before shovelling porridge into his mouth.  
“The reason I’m here. And there’s Mark, who’s sleeping. Been sleeping about two days, came little earlier than you. Hasn’t said anything. I guess he has a shock.”  
“Wouldn’t blame him”, Jaebum muttered.  
“Yeah”, that seemed to silence Jackson too. 

Jaebum ate his food and tried to rise from the bed to go to the bathroom.  
“If I was you, I wouldn’t do that”, Jackson warned him before Jaebum almost tripped over his bed.  
“Oh fuck”, he cursed. 

He didn’t have a leg anymore. Other one was there, it was fine. Other one - there was nothing. The nurse at night, Jinyoung, had told him he had lost it but only now he really understood what it meant. 

“Okay, take a deep breath, man”, Jackson tried to help him but Jaebum could only stare his leg and what was left from that. He had half of his thigh and then nice, clean and white bandage. 

Suddenly there was bell ringing and after a few seconds Bambam came running to the room.  
“What?” he asked and Jackson pointed towards Jaebum who was white on the face and out of breath.

Bambam helped him through his panic attack and then to bathroom. He would have to learn to use wheelchair and then maybe some prosthesis leg but right now he just wanted to survive to see the next day.  
“Okay, the doctor will see you at ten. And I’ll bring you some lunch around twelve. Got any ideas, Wang?”  
“Nah, bring whatever you have”, Jackson smiled at nurse.  
“When will Jinyoung come back?”  
“Huh, little eager to meet our night fairy?” Bambam smirked but looked then to the clock as if he was trying to count the hours.  
“I believe around six. That’s when he usually comes. But we have quite variable hours in here, it’s not like we have too much time in our hands”, Bambam’s smile was little sad and he patted Jaebum’s knee before saluting to Jackson and retreating from the room. 

“You set your eyes on Park?”  
“Park?”  
“Park Jinyoung”, Jackson explained and flicked through his phone.  
“No, I just--”  
“I was only kidding, you know.”  
“I know. I just wanted to thank him. He was there when I woke up and I would’ve probably freaked quite well without him.”  
“I would’ve saved you, man.”  
“Yeah, wouldn’t doubt that. Somehow, I believe Jinyoung was better option, though.”

Jackson only winked and got back to his phone. Jaebum had nothing to do since he didn’t know where his own phone was, probably still in that forest, buried under all the dirt and mud. He drifted back to sleep. 

“Sooo, how’s it looking in here?” doctor was young, not many years older than Jaebum. Maybe he had graduated from the school and was dragged straight to here, in the middle of nothing.  
“Your help will come to hand, doc”, Jackson smirked.  
“Ah, aren’t you a handful, Wang”, doctor laughed back at him before getting serious and tapping the white bandage on Jaebum’s leg.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Nope.”  
“Did you eat any medication?”  
“Not yet. But I guess Bambam will give me some at lunch.”  
“He should. I bet those you have right now will wear off in time. There might be some ghost pain on the area you used to have your leg. It’s completely normal, it’s something many amputee patients have. You also hit your head quite badly, so there might be headaches in following days. Otherwise, you’re doing quite well, captain.”  
“I guess then”, Jaebum mumbled. Doctor checked his scars which were healing pretty okay and moved then to Jackson. Jaebum hadn’t really held any interest towards Jackson’s wound but now he eyed curiously what they were doing. Jackson hadn’t lost his hand but what there was left, was burnt quite badly and the scar was bright red.

“You should be careful with this, Wang”, doctor said with serious face as he put some medication straight to scar.  
“Yeah, yeah”, Jackson’s voice was more quiet.  
“It was pretty close call, you might be able to use it later but you have to give it some time to heal, you understand me?”  
“Yeah, Jin, I do understand you.”  
“I know you want out of here as soon as possible, because believe me, that’s what most of you guys want, but it’s gonna be more terrible you don’t give it time to heal properly.”  
“Yeah, yeah”, Jackson clearly wasn’t enjoying the conversation anymore.  
“It’ll go alright, Wang, no worries”, doctor’s smile was gentle as he tapped lightly Jackson’s knee too and then went to check Mark.

“Has he been sleeping the whole time?” doctor asked them and they nodded.  
“All the time”, Jackson confirmed.  
“Well, ring the bell if something happens. He has his nutrients going and everything but hmh, there should be something happening already.”  
“Let the man rest. It’s not like he has anything to do here, anyway.”

Doctor looked Jackson and sighed.  
“Just, you know, keep your eye on him.”  
“Doc—”  
“Yes, Im?”  
“Do you no anything of my comrades?”  
“Ah, I’m sorry Im. I’m not in a position to tell you anything, sorry. Not that I even know that much. They’ll tell you when it’s time for that.”  
“Why not now?”  
“Because you came here like two days ago. It’s not good for a patient having to deal everything right after they wake up.”  
“But I want to know!” Jaebum insisted.  
“Yeah, I know. You are not the only one. But that’s the rule they’ve set and I must follow it. Sorry but there’s nothing I can do to help right now. For this matter, at least. If something comes up with your leg, though…”  
“Fine”, Jaebum gritted through his teeth, “thanks doctor.”  
“C’mon, just call me Seokjin. I bet we’re gonna see a lot in nowadays.”  
“Okay. I’m Jaebum.”  
“Nice to meet you, Jaebum”, they shake hands and then Seokjin rushed to another room.

“Why doesn’t this room have a tv?”  
“Because it would show only live footage from the war field and we are not in a position to see that.”  
“Isnt it ironic that you can have your phone still?”  
“Well, they don’t have a internet in here. Not at least for us”, Jackson sighed.  
“What do you do then?”  
“Play solitaire like everyone else. Did you know that I managed to get through in 71 seconds. That’s like three seconds better than Jooheon who’s in the next room.”  
“Wow”, Jaebum really tried to not sound too sarcastic but Jackson didn't notice.  
“I guess they have some books somewhere.”  
“You have played solitaire for whole week?”  
“First I just slept, like you should too. Then I went to another rooms to take a look but Bam ordered not to do that anymore. Sometimes I spend time at lobby, there’s others too, sometimes. But I guess you can’t do that yet. Maybe they’ll give you some books, or I don’t know, sudoku magazines.”

Jaebum just flopped back against the pillows.  
“Are the news that bad, really?”  
“Well, you haven’t seen them. They are really bad”, Jackson’s voice was quieter.  
“We are losing, huh?”  
“Not a question anymore, sadly.”  
“Why is this not ending then?”  
“Maybe they are hoping for a miracle. Maybe they are trying to leave as little survivors left as possible so winners can't use us.”  
“That’s fucked up.”  
“This whole was is fucked up”, Jackson closed his eyes and Jaebum followed his suit. 

 

Little after midday Bambam gave them lunch, medication and few books for Jaebum. Mark was sleeping even though Bambam checked his wounds. He shared couple hushed words with Jackson and smiled warmly to Jaebum before continuing to the next room.  
“Why is Bambam not in a field?”  
“I think, cap, it’s not any of your business.”  
“Huh?” Jaebum wasn’t expecting such harsh answer from Jackson but he guessed that maybe, indeed, it wasn’t his business. 

Day went by slowly. Jaebum tried to get used to the whiteness of hospital walls, Jackson’s random chatting, nurses visiting them few times a day. It was like time had stopped in here. He didn’t even know where he was. Was this in a city, in the middle of the forest? It seemed like a proper building. Maybe it was a old school? 

“How are things going in here?” Jaebum opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh, you’re awake. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“It’s not a problem”, Jaebum groaned and lifted himself to sit up on his bed.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Leg?”  
“Does it hurt somewhere else too?” Jinyoung’s eyes were worried.  
“Ah, no, no it does not.”  
“Well, that’s good then. I was gonna give you some night snacks but I guess I’ll leave you to sleep. Jackson is on the next room bothering Yugyeom, only one from his troop who survived.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Jackson? Yugyeom?”  
“The last one.”  
“Yeah, mostly. He’s blind now. Grenade blew up and something flew to his face.”  
“That sounds --, ugh, not good.”

Jinyoung’s smile was little lopsided when he touched gently Jaebum’s left foot, the only one still there.  
“I’ll change the bandages of this leg. Did you get the painkillers?”  
“Yup. Kid called Bambam gave them to me.”  
“He’s not that young, you know”, Jinyoung chuckled and reached to grab new shining white bandages from the side table.  
“How old are you, then?” Jaebum let his hand roam closer to Jinyoung’s.  
“Year younger than you”, Jinyoung changed the bandage with professional hands and threw the used one in the bin.  
“Oh”, Jaebum exhaled.

“Yeah. So, good night, captain and sleep well.”  
“Will do”, Jaebum grinned and let his hand slowly sweep across Jinyoung’s, like in accident. Jinyoung didn’t budge, only tapped lightly the bandage with his other hand.  
“We’ll see tomorrow again.”  
“Yeah”, Jaebum smiled and tried to save the image of this angel to his mind. Man, it was really do long ago he had seen someone as attractive. Was it Jinyoung’s own charisma or was it just his own mind trying to get his thoughts away from the war? Sparkle’s in Jinyoung’s eyes had a warm blush creep on Jaebum’s cheeks and he yawned.  
“Sleep well”, Jinyoung repeated. He walked to light switch and turned the lights off. Whole room was black, only couple dim night lights were installed on the wall next to floor. There was quiet beep from Mark’s monitors and hum of conversation from the next room. 

Jaebum let the sleep take him back. Maybe things would be okay, in the future. 

 

He should’ve known all was fair in love and war. Especially in war.


End file.
